candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aditya sriram/TIMED LEVELS!!
So if you have come here, either you really love timed levels or really hate them (I'm the former). I really, really miss timed levels. If you guys know, at around 1600's, timed levels increase their abundance. I discovered flash version was availble when I was at 1470s. I thought, since it had timed levels (including the famous 2016, an episode opener as well as Icing Islands, having 4 timed levels), i would have eternal happiness till the death of Flash. I was really waiting for reaching the 1600s. Finally, once i beat that stupid 1503 and reached 1508 in Flash version (1512 was a timed level), I was really waiting for the next day (28th April) to reach the first timed level I have played since 1068. (1198 took me 10 days because it was a moves level and had candy bombs - I didnt discover Flash Version yet and 1237 was a moves level, as well as 1387.). So as soon as I finished 1511, there was a stupid power cut. It was 9 pm at night, and i slept by 10 pm. The power only came back later. So the next day, I opened flash version, ready to play the first timed level after several months. But, to my dismay, 28th April was the day when Timed levels were removed from Flash version, and i came across an ingredient level with +5 candies. I was pretty sure it was a bug, and when i was finishing the level 1512, the game crashed. When I reopened it, 1512 was fixed. It was a pure ingredients levels. No time-moves bug. So, i saw whether 1525 was a timed level, but it wasnt. Converted to a stupid jelly level. An extremely hard timed level becomes a somewhat easy jelly level.... Much to my dismay, no timed levels were left except the barren old boring 18. So, enough of ranting, King, you will lose a valueable player who paid you $3 (with which one of your workers may have donated to a poor person who will, after 50 years, become a great helper). Please re-add timed levels (Those $3 was a waste anyway as i used it on stupid level 86 back in 2014, when it had 35 moves). Tiimed levels were fun, even with their difficulty. The only reason people hated them was because you made them wayyyy to common in 1800s and 1900s. 1 per episode would be good, and maximum 2. Occasionaly 3 would be good enough to break trends (like Milky Marina), but 4 is way too much. I always wanted to see 2 consecative timed levels, but you killed them before that. I reallt want them back. Please king. Please show your stance as Support or Oppose timed levels. If I get enough Supports, I will make a complaint to king showing that I got 50 or more supporters. Also, please vote on the timed levels page. Also some ideas for timed levels: +3 second candies for Sweet, +5 seconds for Tasty, +10 seconds for Delicious and +15 for Divine (except a few levels like 252) Category:Blog posts